1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to power systems in aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for a battery in a composite panel for an aircraft.
2. Background
Aircraft are being designed and manufactured with greater and greater percentages of lighter weight materials. For example, panels are commonly used in the interiors of aircraft. Panels may be used to form walls, ceilings, floors, closets, doors, and other structures in an aircraft.
The panels used in aircraft are often composite panels. For example, a composite panel may be a sandwich composite panel. The basic structure is comprised of three main layers: a core between two relatively thin outer layers. The core typically has a low density, such as a honeycomb core. The outer layers are typically a pre-impregnated resin fiber weave.
This type of structure is able to receive shear loads while the outer layers may receive in plane stresses in a desired manner. As a result, these types of composite panels may have a high bending stiffness with a lower density and weight as compared to other types of composite panels.
Further, decorative laminates are often placed on composite panels used for walls in the interior of the aircraft to provide aesthetics, information or directions, or some combination thereof. With the increasing use of organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, these displays may also be attached to the composite panels.
Additionally, the composite panels also may be used in structures, such as stowage bins, cabinets, and doors. Further devices, such as lights, electromechanical locks, and other devices, may be formed in the composite panels.
With the number of different devices that use electrical power, a technical problem is present with providing power to the increased number of devices in an aircraft. The increased use of these devices in the interior of an aircraft increases the power use in the aircraft. In supplying power to these devices, power lines are used to connect the devices in the aircraft's power system.
For example, if each storage bin in an aircraft has an electromechanical latch, providing power to operate these latches increases the number of wires needed in the aircraft. As another example, if organic light emitting diode displays are used on composite panels for the walls, ceilings, doorways, or other locations, wires are used to connect these organic light emitting diode displays to the power system in the aircraft.
Thus, as the number of devices associated with composite panels increases, the amount of power and the complexity of supplying power to these devices increase. Additionally, the weight of the aircraft increases with the increased use of these devices and wiring systems needed to connect the devices to power systems.
Providing power to these devices may be more difficult and costly than desired. For example, the use of wires to connect devices to power systems adds to the cost and the weight of the aircraft. Further, the wires also increase the time and complexity in assembling the aircraft, resulting in increased production time and costs to manufacture the aircraft. Additionally, the amount of power that can be supplied from the power systems in the aircraft is limited. As a result, a larger auxiliary power unit, an additional auxiliary power unit, additional batteries, or other types of power supplies may be needed in the aircraft, which also increase the weight and the cost of the aircraft.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues. For example, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that overcome a technical problem with providing power to devices associated with composite panels in an aircraft.